1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the unique effects and characteristics when novel neopentanoate esters are used in varying concentrations as emollients in conjunction with the active ingredient in sunscreen formulations. The use of the preferred embodiment of this invention, isoarachidyl neopentanoate, offers new and unexpected results from similar esters previously used.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,210 discloses an emollient for use on the skin which contains isodecyl neopentanoate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,240 discloses the use of carboxylic acid esters as emollients in various types of preparations which include cosmetic and sunscreen applications. It is said that esters which are useful for use as emollients in compositions of this type include esters made from C.sub.1 -C.sub.30 alcohols and C.sub.1 -C.sub.30 carboxylic acids. Arachidyl proprionate is mentioned as an example of an ester which can be used in the composition of this patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,240 discloses the use of a broad range of esters (esters made from C.sub.1 -C.sub.30 carboxylic acids).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,240 specifies the use of arachididyl proprionate for use as an emollient and U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,210 discloses the use of isodecyl neopentanoate as an emollient.
There have been other uses of fatty acid esters as emollients in cosmetic and sunscreen formulations.